His Word
by Suicide In A Bottle
Summary: He gives her his word, but in the end how much is it really worth?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Durarara! fic. Well, the first to be published anyway. I've got some others in the works. Any who, this was inspired by a dream I had this past week (Spring Break I miss you! ToT). Enjoy and thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara. If I did Mikado would be with Shizuo, Shizuo would have already killed Izaya, and Mika's crazy ass wouldn't be alive either (Seriously, FTW! Crazy bitch should've died the first time!).

* * *

><p>The air in Ikebukuro is cool and clear as she walks the streets, surveying everything with her bright crimson eyes. The people around her move with a barely concealed energy; spring is on the way and all of Ikebukuro is on edge, and so is she. She is on patrol; her children are out there right now, keeping watch and keeping her informed. They are everywhere, see everything and hear everything; she is everywhere they are, sees everything they see and hears everything they hear. The yellow scarves are everywhere as well, but tonight they do nothing except plot and conspire.<p>

It is late and she is about to retire for the night when something happens not too far from where she is stationed. A group a Yellow Scarves is on the move and is following a group of teenagers they suspect to be part of the dollars. She takes off through the shadows, taking the back alleys and side streets, she arrives just as the group of Yellow Scarves has the teens cornered and cowering. What swine she thinks targeting people weaker than them.

Cowards

It is when they are about to strike that her children make themselves known, they appear out of the shadows matched in number with the Yellow Scarves. The one that has been designated leader of this particular group, his name is Genjiro if she remembers correctly, steps forward. He is a tall dark skinned youth in dark cargo pants, a zip hoodie and sneakers. His face is calm and almost looks bored as he speaks.

"You scum never learn," he frowns, his voice serious and just a bit rough, "Always picking on people that can't fight back or that are too afraid to. Your behavior will no longer be tolerated."

The group of yellows begins to laugh, their leader steps forward as well. He is a bit older than the other boy, but not by much and shorter as well, he wears jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers.

"And who exactly is going to stop us? You? You don't look so tough." he is smug and annoying and getting on her _nerves_. The others continue to laugh and crack jokes behind him. They aren't scared but they should be.

Genjiro's eye twitches. He can _feel_ her irritation, they all can and it puts them on edge even more. He glares at the loud mouth idiot in front of him and _sneers_. He moves across the short distance that separates him from the other guy.

"Shut up already, you're making Mother angry."

The punch he throws is too fast for his opponent to see and thus he has no time to dodge or even think about it. The shorter boy is on the ground before anyone can blink. His companions are stunned for only a moment before they charge. The fight does not last long and by the end of it the group of yellow scarves is now also her under her control. She materializes from the shadows, reveling herself to them when it over. They move to surround her, bowing; she is their Queen, the center of their world, their universe. They live to serve her and only her. She thanks them for all of their help then tells them to return to their normal lives.

She has school the following day and decideds to retire as well. She heads back to her apartment.

~'~

He has been watching her again. A smirk plays on his face and his own crimson red orbs light in amusement as he wonders just why that is. It is very unusual of him to let his attention stay on just one person for an extended amount of time. He thinks that maybe he's puzzled by her and wants to figure her out or maybe he's annoyed with the way she is able to control his wonderful humans. It's mostly likely the last one he thinks shrugging the question away as he follows her in silence and shadow, grinning the entire way to her apartment. He doesn't care either way at the moment.

~'~

It is when she is opening her apartment door that he decides to make his presence known. He appears before her, jumping down from the complex's rooftop. She stands a little ways inside the doorway (barely inside at all really), the glow from the streetlights illuminating her dark apartment. She turns so that her profile is facing him. He is leaning against the railing, looking very much at ease with no trouble at all; smiling. He looks amused and pleased with himself all at once.

"It looks as if those color gang wars are getting more and more violent," he tilts his head to side "don't you think so?"

"In no small part thanks to you, I suppose." Her tone is low and just a little disapproving.

He closes the small distance between them. He is so close, invading her personal space as if he has no concept of the phrase. She tilts her head back and looks him in the eye. He leans in closer until their lips are almost touching. Their eyes half open glow in the mostly dark entryway, he brings his right hand up and caresses her side. The touch sends a slight jolt through both of them.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

The words are ghosted against her lips, and then he seals their lips together, their eyes slide shut and everything stops. In this moment the people that they are do not exist, they are not themselves, they are entirely different people. Everything that has happened and could happen ceases to matter, what does matter is the way her lips feel against his and how they both wish that everything could be this simple and uncomplicated.

The kiss is over almost as soon as it begins, but the moment still lingers.

"I give you my word." It is nothing more than a whisper.

"We'll see." She whispers back

He is still invading her personal space and their lips are once again almost touching. She is flushed and the color in her cheeks makes her seem even more stunning. He realizes vaguely that she has somehow managed to become more important to him than any of the other pieces in his game. He steps away from her; finally breaking the spell that had been woven around them. He smiles that infuriatingly, smug smile and jumps off the railing. He flips once before landing on his feet, he waves and then heads off into the hustle and bustle of the late-night Ikebukuro crowd.

She watches him a bit longer, then closes the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'd like to thank The Devil's Avenger for the inspiration to continue this. The dedication for this chapter, however, goes to the wonderful anon that left me the very touching review. Haha, so thank yourself for this chapter. I did it just to spite you. Ahaha!

* * *

><p>It dawns on Izaya the next day while he is standing just outside of the Raira academy gates waiting, that he has been watching over Anri (inadvertently) almost from the first moment he saw her. A moment he remembers very well, not because of Anri herself, but because of her highly annoying former friend, Mika. He sneers to himself at the very thought of her. Although Izaya loves all of his humans, he absolutely abhors people like Mika.<p>

~'~

The first time he had seen them together in the main square it had been painfully obvious that she was only using Anri to make herself look better. There was nothing exceptionally special about Mika; sure she was pretty, but not really pretty enough to stand out in a crowd and yeah she was bubbly, but that got annoying sooner or later. She was for the most part simple, boring and almost completely incapable of standing out on her own; but instead of trying to develop her own personality, what did she do? She rallied this seemingly unassuming girl by her side because she needed someone attractive enough to hang out with but that wouldn't outshine her.

It disgusted him, which would be very hard to believe for a lot of people, he knows. It wasn't the fact that Mika was using Anri; it was the way in which she did it. After all, he himself used people for many things, but never would he think to do so for such a shallow reason. It shouldn't have bothered him so much, really it _shouldn't _have, but it did. So, he decided to watch them and the more he watched the more he found that he hated this Harima Mika. _That_ above everything else pissed him off to no end. There was only _one_ human he was meant to hate and _she _was _not _that person!

And so he devised a plan that would both get her away from Mika and amuse him at the same time. It never occurred to him then that he was playing his usual game for all the wrong (right) reasons or maybe it did and he chose to ignore it. Not long after that he _accidently_ happened upon Mika one day, and at this chance meeting he pointed her in the direction of one Yagiri Seiji. He had already known how she felt about him and it was easy (so easy) to feed her the lies she wanted to hear and of course Izaya did. He told her how Seiji secretly liked her but couldn't tell her, told her that he would follow her and Anri after school for hours sometimes, told her how Seiji wanted her.

He spoon fed her lie after lie after lie and she believed _every word_.

She went from crushing to being utterly obsessed in no time at all. Within the week she had already began stalking him and if he had given her a few pointers on how to follow someone without that person knowing...

Well, who was going to know?

No one.

It was fun for a while too, tailing her as she tailed him, watching as the carefully constructed fantasy world he had created for her grew and blossomed. Soon he began helping her in other ways as well: showing her how to pick locks, teaching her the proper way to install bugs in unobvious places, demonstrating how to hide in the shadows while spying on him, etc. While he was playing her, however, he was also doing the same to Seiji. The two of them were actors in a play of his own writing and both of them thought he was on their side.

The fools!

But as usual the time came when he had begun to get bored, the solution? To move onto the final act!

Izaya grins now thinking about that fateful day not so long ago, when he had told Mika that her beloved Seiji was waiting at his house with a surprise for her. So, he wasn't terribly surprised when he had heard the crack of her skull (courtesy of the numerous bugs that had been planted in his house) as her head was smashed into the wall. Like everything else he had ever told her, that had been a lie as well. Although to be fair, it hadn't _all_ been a lie.

Seiji had been there.

Mika, in Izaya's undeniably correct opinion, had gotten what she deserved. Though, truth be told, there was no way she could have known how...unstable Seiji was. He had thought that had been the end of her, but he had been pleasantly surprised when, only days after Mika had contacted him.

She had apparently still been alive, barely, but alive nonetheless.

She had wanted to thank him for his help because now she would be able to be at Seiji's side no matter what. His plan had worked out even better that he had expected it to: he once again only hated that one person, both Mika and Seiji were a part of his grand game _and_ he had gotten her out the way just in time for Mikado's arrival...

~'~

The ending bell sounds bringing Izaya back to the present, students begin filing out of the building eager to get home. He sees them before they see him, he smirks and waves.

"Oh, Anri-chan!"

They all look very surprised to see him there but of course they would be, wouldn't they? He walks over to them still smiling greets them all in turn. He may be a lot of things but impolite is not one of them.

"Orihara-san," Mikado, timid and polite as usual "What are you doing here?"

"I came to walk Anri-chan home! What with all the thugs that have been after her lately, I figured she shouldn't go alone."

"Oh no, Orihara-san, there's no need for that I'm sure I'll be fine."

Anri plays her role very well, never slipping once; he has to say she's very good.

"But I must insist!" He bows and smiles cordially, holding out his arm. Anri blushes a bit in spite of herself and breaks away from the two boys.

"I'll see you both tomorrow" She waves and starts down the street with Izaya. Mikado and Masaomi look on in wonder and concern debating whether or not they should take Izaya's words at face value for once. They decide to leave the matter alone (for the time being) and head home.

"So, what is it that you want, Izaya?"

Her facade drops and really, he prefers her _this_ way as oppose to her fake self. He grins looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Always _soo_ suspicious!" He laces his hand behind his head and keeps walking.

"Are you telling me there is absolutely no reason for you being here?"

"Oh of course there is! To walk you home just as I said, nothing more and nothing less"

They stop and face each other. What an odd pair they must make Ikebukuro's shady informant walking with the (_former_) best friend of the sorta-but-not-really missing Harima Mika. The younger girl looks genuinely confused by his statement and that's just what he wants. She shakes her head and laughs a bit to herself. Izaya tilts his head and quirks an eyebrow. She says nothing, turns and stars walking again; he does the same now just a bit puzzled. The informant wants to know why she laughed but he's not going to ask, he knows she won't tell him.

Anri didn't laugh as much then (when Mika was around) as she does now and she has never laughed around him, until now. As far as he's concerned he did Anri a favor, it wasn't as if Mika had actually cared about her anyway, and beside that Mika was just a waste of Anri's precious, precious time.

She had to be removed.

~'~

Sometimes at night though, when he's lying in his bed staring up at the ceiling because he can't sleep (like this particular night), he wonders if she knows and just hasn't confronted him about it, wonders that if she doesn't would he ever tell her, wonders how she would react. He smiles to himself in the dark and guesses he will never know because if she doesn't know, then she will never find out; not from him, anyway.

At least that's the lie he tells himself, the lie he wants to believe.

But somewhere in the very, very back of his mind Izaya knows that if she asked he would tell her...

What he doesn't know, however, is why.


End file.
